


Deliverer

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy's motives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampyresa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampyresa/gifts).



Pamela Isley had been a brilliant scientist in search of a cause.

Poison Ivy had found that cause in the aftermath of Woodrue's experiments. 

The Earth was poisoned, crying out for release from her oppressors. Poison Ivy would be that deliverer, removing the pestilence from the lands. She took the bounty of her children, the plants that had given themselves to her care, crafting that salvation.

All it would take was the right moment, the craftiest of plans, and the Earth would be clean of brutal, duplicitous men. If she chose to use them as pawns, so much the better.


End file.
